


Get Your Fill

by That_is_right



Series: Trans Sheith Week 2021 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, Non-Binary Keith, Other, Trans Character, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Sheith Week 2021, Trans Shiro (Voltron), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_is_right/pseuds/That_is_right
Summary: Keith and Shiro are right in the middle of Jurassic Park when Keith feels Shiro’s fingers skimming along the inside of their thigh. Keith is just wearing an old pair of boxer briefs and one of Shiro’s giant t-shirts, their legs hooked over Shiro’s lap. For the majority of the movie so far, Shiro has been running his hand along the outside of Keith’s thigh; a reassuring presence, but nothing too distracting. Now, Shiro’s hand has moved to the soft skin of his inner thigh, and each movement of his hand brings it far enough up to touch the fabric of Keith’s underwear.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Trans Sheith Week 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210952
Kudos: 31





	Get Your Fill

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for day 6 of Trans Sheith Week 2021 for the prompt of penetration! 
> 
> Shiro is a trans man and Keith is non-binary. I use AFAB language for their junk (clit, pussy, etc). Plus, they've got a bit of a feminisation thing going on, so Shiro sometimes uses she/her pronouns for Keith and calls them a girl. It's not a humiliation thing or a derogatory thing, I just think it's cute. And also hot.

Keith and Shiro are right in the middle of Jurassic Park when Keith feels Shiro’s fingers skimming along the inside of their thigh. Keith is just wearing an old pair of boxer briefs and one of Shiro’s giant t-shirts, their legs hooked over Shiro’s lap. For the majority of the movie so far, Shiro has been running his hand along the outside of Keith’s thigh; a reassuring presence, but nothing too distracting. Now, Shiro’s hand has moved to the soft skin of his inner thigh, and each movement of his hand brings it far enough up to touch the fabric of Keith’s underwear.

“Is young, sexy Jeff Goldblum not interesting enough for you?” Keith teases.

Shiro hums wordlessly and continues his movement along Keith’s thigh. Despite their comment, Shiro doesn’t seem to be that focused on Keith at all, still watching the movie. Keith, on the other hand, is too distracted by the heat collecting steadily in their groin to pay any attention to the plight of the characters on screen. Keith’s clit gives a slight twitch when Shiro’s hand skims over it, and they shift slightly.

“Stop squirming,” Shiro says. The slight curve of his lips betrays the fact that he isn’t actually bothered. “You’re so fidgety all of a sudden.”

“I wonder why,” Keith says, their voice dripping with sarcasm.

Shiro smiles at the screen but says nothing more. He continues his slow, deliberate hand movements, now regularly bumping into Keith’s body. Keith can practically feel their heartbeat in their clit now, painfully aware of the hand stroking along their sensitive skin. They might be looking at the movie, but they couldn’t be any less aware of anything happening on the screen. At one point, Shiro’s hand moves up until it’s pressed against their pussy. Keith can’t help the way that they try to move their hips into Shiro’s hand, earning them a quiet laugh from him.

“Is something wrong, baby girl?” Shiro asks.

A flash of heat moves through Keith with the use of that familiar endearment. “Shiro, _please_ , stop teasing,” Keith whines.

“I haven’t the faintest idea what you mean,” Shiro says cheerfully, now sliding one finger over Keith’s clothed pussy.

“Please, I want you,” Keith says, desperation seeping into their voice.

Shiro finally turns his attention from the movie and looks at Keith. “Yeah? Do you need something more, baby?”

“God, _please_.”

“What else would you like?”

“Anything, please.”

Shiro hums, staring off to the side for a moment. “Do you want me inside you?”

“Fuck, _please_.”

“Yeah? You want to feel my fingers in your desperate pussy?”

Keith groans. “God, yes.”

“Yeah? Is my little girl getting wet and messy thinking about my fingers in her pussy?”

Keith moans at the thought of it, letting one leg slide off Shiro’s lap so they’re spread wide and open for him.

“You’ll have to take these off for me,” Shiro says, tugging at their underwear. “Or I guess I could just do this.” He dips his hand down the front of Keith’s boxers, reaching down to flick at their clit.

“Oh, yes,” Keith moans. “Please.”

“Yeah? You want me to fill you up?”

“God, Shiro, please,” Keith groans. “Just get on with it.”

Shiro chuckles. “You’re lucky I’m in a good mood, baby, or I’d just keep teasing you. Patience is a virtue.”

Keith’s response is interrupted by the tip of Shiro’s finger dipping into his pussy. They can only gasp as Shiro pushes deeper, filling them perfectly. Shiro has long, thick fingers, and they never fail to drive Keith wild. He slides in and out of Keith’s pussy at a maddeningly slow pace, hushing Keith when they let out a desperate wine.

“Shiro, please, I need more,” Keith groans. “Please, _fuck me_.”

“I’m sorry, baby, I’m trying,” Shiro croons, clearly not actually sorry. “I’m just having a hard time getting at my baby girl’s pussy to give her the best orgasm I can.”

Keith’s entire body clenches at that. “God, please, I’ll move, I just need you to fuck me.”

Shiro thinks for a moment. “Shuffle up. Come sit on my leg and then lie back so your pretty cunt is on show for me.” 

Keith does as Shiro instructs, sitting on his thigh and then lying back so his pussy is in Shiro’s lap for easy access. This position leaves them feeling delightfully exposed, and they feel themselves clench around nothing at the prospect of what might happen next.

Shiro pushes one finger back into Keith’s pussy and fucks it in and out a few times before pulling out entirely. Keith whines at the loss, but then moans when Shiro returns with two fingers. He pushes inside slowly and carefully, giving Keith a chance to adjust to the stretch of them. After a careful couple of minutes, Shiro starts up a steady rhythm, sliding his fingers in and out of their cunt without pause.

“How’s that?” Shiro asks. “Does my baby girl like that?”

Keith moans breathlessly, hands fisted in the sheets below them.

“Yeah? You like that?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Keith whimpers.

“Is my pretty girl going to come from this?”

Keith can only moan as Shiro thrusts his fingers in particularly deep.

“Does she want me to play with her girly clitty?”

Keith lets out a high-pitched noise that, had they not been out of their mind with arousal, they would be painfully embarrassed to have emitted. When Shiro brings up his free hand to toy with Keith’s clit as he fucks their pussy, Keith only lasts a few more seconds before they’re coming around Shiro’s fingers. Keith whimpers as Shiro presses on their clit just the way they like it, wringing every last ounce of pleasure from their orgasm. After what must be more than thirty seconds, Keith relaxes and exhales, giving Shiro the signal to let up.

Shiro helps pull Keith upright, sitting them on his thigh and holding them close. “How was that, baby?”

Keith whines petulantly. “I still want you in me.”

“Do you want to go again?” Shiro asks.

“No,” Keith says. “I just... I like feeling full. Wanna feel full.”

Shiro hums. “It’s one of those days, huh? How about you stay here, and I’ll go and get your pussy plug for you.”

Keith lies back against the bed and enjoys the lazy aftermath of their orgasm. It’s barely late afternoon, but they feel like they might fall asleep at any moment. They look over at the laptop and notice that, at some point, Shiro must have paused the movie.

“Okay, spread your legs again for me, baby,” Shiro says. It takes an extreme amount of effort to move any of their limbs, but Keith manages. They feel the touch of their favourite plug against their pussy and sigh happily as Shiro pushes it inside. As he pushes it to its deepest point, Keith clenches around it and giggles at the feeling of being plugged up and full. When they get like this, there’s nothing that makes them feel better than having something inside them. Shiro is happy to keep them stuck on his strap when they use that, but his wrist tends to cramp up when they try to warm his fingers, so this is a good compromise. Nothing feels quite as good as having Shiro buried deep inside them, but it’s pretty close.

Once Keith is plugged up and comfortable, Shiro climbs back onto the bed and urges them to crawl back into his lap. “Come here, baby. I want to hold you.”

Keith just nods sleepily and smiles as Shiro wraps his arms around them. They press their face to his chest and inhale deeply, enjoying the comforting scent.

“Do you want to come, too?” Keith asks.

“Nah,” Shiro says. “I can always get off later. I just want to hold my pretty girl and keep her nice and safe while she’s plugged and feeling good.”

Keith sighs dreamily. “Can we keep watching the movie?” they ask without even opening their eyes.

“Of course, baby. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Keith is asleep before Shiro even has time to hit play.

**Author's Note:**

> The fact that there are tags for butt plugs but not for pussy plugs is transphobic, quite frankly. #PussyPlugRights
> 
> I'm also [on Twitter](https://twitter.com/that_is_yeet)!


End file.
